Conventional methods of communicating information typically include Short Message Service (“SMS”) text messaging, emailing, posting to social media, or calling individuals. However, these conventional information sharing techniques involve manual updates from users. For example, some location-based services allow a user to share location information to others. However, providing location information using these services is typically a manual process such as various “check-in” processes that are conventionally used. Furthermore, information sharing using conventional methods typically involves sharing information centered around a user account. However, such information sharing does not allow dynamic creation of shared pages centered around events.
Thus, providing information, including location information, centered about an event rather than an account can be cumbersome.